The Boy With The Bread: A Hunger Games Fanfiction
by thegirlwiththehockeystick
Summary: Hello!  This is my first fan fiction attempt.  It started with me just wondering about Peeta's thoughts during the reaping, and continued from there.  I hope you enjoy!      I do not own any of the characters or stuff in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark stood anxiously with all the other 16 year old boys from Panem's District 12. Today was the day of the reaping, his least favorite day of the year. He hated the dread of wondering who would be this year's tributes for the Hunger Games, a fight to the death for 24 teenagers from the 12 districts of Panem. Peeta knew he didn't have a huge chance of being reaped - since his family owned the town bakery, he never needed to sign up for tesserae to get extra food, so his name was only entered 5 times. Still, the fact that either him or someone he knew was about to he sent off to certain death was unsettling. And there was one person he was concerned about during the reaping. Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss Everdeen was a girl from the Seam, the poorest part of District 12. She was thin from hunger, with long dark hair, dark skin, gray eyes, and a sharp yet beautiful face. Peeta'd had a crush on her for the past 11 years - ever since he was five, and he heard her sing. He was pretty sure she didn't know he existed though. They'd never spoken to each other, even though they'd gone to school together since kindergarten. The only interaction they'd ever had was when Peeta gave her some bread one day when they were 11. And there were so many other guys who admired her. Still, Peeta couldn't help worrying about her on reaping day. Unlike him, Katniss needed the tessersae. Practically everyone in the Seam did. Her name was in the drawing so many times...

The loud, funny voice of Effie Trinket, District 12's Tribute Escort brought Peeta back to reality. It was time for the drawing. Effie Trinket, with her ridiculous pink Capitol hair, was enthusiastically fishing around in the bowl of girls' names. Too enthusiastically, Peeta thought.

"And the female tribute for District 12 will be...Primrose Everdeen!" she announced.

Peeta was shocked. He never expected Prim to be reaped. After all, she was only 12. But at least Katniss was safe...

KATNISS. Peeta knew what was about to happen. He knew Katniss too well to think anything else. He frantically started struggling, trying to make his way to Katniss, although he didn't know why. There was no way he could get to her in time, and even if he did, he knew she wouldn't listen to him. After all, she didn't even know him.

Katniss screamed and threw herself in front of her sister Prim. "I volunteer as tribute!" she cried, and ran onstage.

"What's your name?" Effie Trinket asked her.

"Katniss Everdeen," she replied. Although Peeta knew she was trying to keep herself together, he could hear the terror in her voice.

Terrified. Peeta was also terrified. He knew he couldn't bear losing her.

"And the male tribute for District 12 will be...Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta Mellark. That was him! He was going to the Hunger Games. With Katniss. At least now he could protect her. Because only one of them could come back, and she actually had a chance. He was good at baking, not surviving. Yes, he would keep Katniss alive, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he made his way out of the crowd and onto the stage.

"District 12, I present to you your two tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" Effie exclaimed, but Peeta tuned her out. Sneaking a glance at Katniss, he discovered a silver lining. If you could call it that. At least she knows I exist now, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's family was in the lobby at the Justice Building, waiting to be let in to say good bye to Peeta. After a couple minutes, a peacekeeper opened the door and ushered them inside. Peeta's parents went first. His father was fighting back tears. Peeta could tell he was trying to be strong for his youngest son. He flung his arms around his father's shoulders and buried his face in his father's chest, inhaling his strong scent of bread. The smell brought back memories of his father teaching him how to bake when he was young, and growing up in the bakery.

"Peeta..." his father whispered, unable to choke out anything else. "Peeta...please...come home alive."

"I..." Peeta faltered. "I...I can't promise anything," he said, tears streaming down his face. "You know...the Games... And -" Peeta cut himself off. His father knew he liked Katniss. They'd discussed it in the kitchen many times. But he knew he couldn't let his father know that his plan was to protect Katniss, not win. "I'll try, Dad," he sobbed.

Peeta's father gave him one last squeeze, then backed off to let his wife speak to Peeta.

"It looks like District 12 might finally have a winner this year," Mrs. Mellark remarked. "She's a survivor, that one".

Peeta's mother's comment stabbed him straight through the heart. He knew he wasn't really the fighting type - he had always preferred baking or decorating the cakes to being outside. But still, the fact that his own mother would openly imply she expected him to die hurt him. Like she was already giving up on him.

Although, he knew she was right. There was no way Peeta could win the Games, but Katniss actually had a fighting chance. He would make sure that she won. To the best of his abilitiy, anyway.

Peeta's father gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and the baker and his wife exited the room, leaving behind Peeta's two older brothers to say their good byes.

"Look, guys..." Peeta started, avoiding all possible eye contact. He wasn't quite sure how to say this, although he knew his brothers would understand. After all, they told each other everything.

"Peeta, we know what's going on," his oldest brother said calmly.

"You do?" asked Peeta, surprised.

"You're not hard to read," his other brother chimed in.

"Oh." Peeta said dumbly.

"Don't worry about us, man. Do what you have to do for her. We'll be okay."

"We know you'd never be able to live with yourself if Katniss didn't make it out of that arena. "

"Especially if you thought there was something you could have done to save her."

"Thanks guys," Peeta said. "Just...don't let anyone know I'm not planning on leaving that arena. Especially Dad. He wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Of couse." Peeta's brothers half smiled, half looked sad as they pulled him into a tight embrace before the peacekeepers ushered them out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack...

The sound of the train traveling along the tracks helped Peeta forget about his fear of being sent to the games. Peeta had never been on a train before, and he found the rhythm its motion oddly calming. It was funny that the very device that was bringing him to certain death could be so soothing. Before he knew it, Peeta was asleep.

He dreamed of the one time he had ever had a real interaction with Katniss Everdeen, an event that frequently resurfaced during his slumber. They were both eleven. Katniss had recently lost her father in a mining accident, a tragic but not uncommon occurrence in the Seam. Peeta noticed she and her family were slowly starving, just like he had noticed practically everything about her for the past six years. So that day, when his mother spotted Katniss rooting through the bakery trash bins, he knew he had to do something to help, to possibly save her life. While his mother went outside to chase Katniss away from their garbage, Peeta quickly dropped the two loaves of bread he was baking into the oven, burning them just enough to be unsellable. Peeta's mother slapped him hard on the cheek for this, but he didn't care. Instead of feeding the charred bread to the pigs as she had told him to, Peeta checked to see if anyone was looking, hastily tossed the bread in Katniss's direction, and ran back inside without making eye contact...

Peeta's dream was disturbed by a forceful knocking on the door. "Time for dinner!" Effie Trinket's overenthusiastic voice called through the door. Peeta was hungry, so he straightened his shirt and hair and walked down the corridor to the dining car and sat in an empty seat at the table. Soon after Peeta sat down, Katniss walked in and took the empty seat next to him. Peeta was glad to have her company. It was just him, Effie, and a Capitol attendant, and he was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Maybe he would finally get to have a conversation with Katniss.

Peeta was contemplating how best to start talking to her when the Capitol attendant started bringing out dinner. Soup, salad, lamb chops, potatoes, fruit, and chocolate cake. He'd never seen this much food in his entire life. True, he was the baker's son, and therefore lived better than most people in District 12, especially those in the Seam. But the Mellarks didn't live _that_ well. They hardly ever had fresh bread to eat, only the stale loaves that no one wanted. Not starving, but never well fed. Peeta scarfed down just about as much food as he thought he could handle, and noticed Katniss doing the same. When they could no longer eat, Peeta and Katniss turned a slight shade of green, a result of not being used to the rich food.

Haymitch stumbled into the dining car and promptly vomited on the floor. Effie had made some comment to Katniss and him earlier, about Haymitch being their only link to the outside workd, and Peet realized she was right. Once they were in the arena, Peeta and Katniss would rely on Haymitch for gifts from their sponsors. Once glance at Katniss, and the two had formed a mental agreement to make sure Haymitch would be coherent for the Games. He and Katniss lifted Haymitch up and guided him to his room.

"I'll take it from here," he said to Katniss. Peeta could see her surprise and doubt in her face, and she began to challenge him, but decided against it, and agreed, looking relieved. Peeta knew he had confused her. After all, they were supposed to be enemies, weren't they? In a few days, they would be fighting each other to the death, and here he was doing something nice for her. Why wouldn't she be suspicious? Honestly though, he had no alternative motive for doing this. He was just a chivalrous guy. Showering down naked, drunk men covered in vomit was not the kind of thing he would make a girl do, especially not one he loved. Peeta wished Katniss could see that he was being nice because he cared about her, not for any Games strategy. He sighed, rinsed Haymitch off in the shower, put him on his bed, and went to bed himself, hoping Katniss might have forgotten her suspicions overnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta arose early the next morning, pulled on a pair of black pants and a plain blue shirt, and made his way to the dining car. He grabbed a mug of a sweet smelling liquid called hot chocolate, a fresh roll, and sat down. He began tearing off little pieces of the roll and dunking it in the hot chocolate. He had never tasted anything quite like the warm, rich chocolate beverage before. It was delicious.

While Peeta was drinking his hot chocolate, Katniss stalked into the dining car. Peeta couldn't help noticing how great she looked in her black pants, green shirt, and braid. She looked natural. Just like her usual self. He quickly shook that thought away. In a few days time the two of them would be fighting to the death in the Arena. There wasn't room for admiring her looks right now. Instead, he looked down at his mug.

"It's called hot chocolate," he explained to Katniss, who was staring quizzically at her own mug. "Try some,".

"Alright," Katniss said, and sat down in the empty seat next to Peeta. She took one sip, and a rare look of pure delight spread across her face, although by the time she finished gulping down her hot chocolate, the smile had disappeared. Peeta couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her smile like that. Probably never, he thought. Peeta decided that before he died in that Arena, he wanted to make Katniss smile like that one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello readers! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading, and for the wonderful reviews I've gotten. I'm so glad you like my writing so much! I have midterms next week, so chapter 6 probably won't be up for a while, but after next week I get this magical class called study, which means more time for writing! Huzzah! So my chapters will get either longer or more frequent. Thanks for being so awesome, and please write reviews so I know what to do better, because since this is my first fan fiction, I'd really like to improve! _

_xxx _

_Kate_

When Peeta and Katniss arrived in the Capitol, they were both whisked away to be prepared for the opening ceremonies. Peeta was ushered into a room where he was greeted by his prep team and stylist, Portia.

"Alright, Peeta, just get in the bath, and then we can dress you once you're clean," Portia instructed.

Peeta obliged. He eased himself into the warm, soapy water, and, for a rare moment since he had been reaped, began to relax. Peeta wondered what Portia was planning to dress him in. The tribute's costumes were supposed to reflect their district, and since District 12 produced coal, their tributes were usually covered with coal dust or wearing mining outfits. They were never very good, and he was hoping Portia had a better idea in mind. Peeta was thoroughly enjoying his bath when Portia barged back into the room.

"I have your costume here," she motioned to the black lump on her arm. "Put it on."

Peeta dried himself off, and pulled on the costume. It appeared to be a sleek black jumpsuit.

"So, I'm a piece of coal?" He asked Portia tentitively.

"Oh, no. That's not the full costume," she replied enigmatically. "Here." She handed him an odd looking headdress.

Peeta put the headdress on his head. He felt rather foolish in it. But Portia could sense his doubt.

"We're going to light your headdress on fire."

"Ligh- WHAT?" Peeta exclaimed. "My head is going to be on fire."

"Not real fire, of course. And your jumpsuit is completely fireproof. You'll be fine."

Peeta was still wary of the fire costume, but Haymitch had told him to listen to whatever his stylist said, so he didn't argue.

Portia quickly adjusted his makeup and smoothed out his costume. "Wonderful," she assessed. "Now come, we have to go get you to your chariot."

Peeta followed Portia to the chariot for the District 12 tributes, and found Katniss and her stylist Cinna already there. Katniss was dressed in a matching back jumpsuit and headdress. The two tributes climbed into the chariot, and exchanged concerned looks. They made an agreement to put out each other's fires if necessary. Just before they were to ride out into the ring, Cinna lit their headdresses on fire. Peeta couldn't believe his eyes. Katniss was usually beautiful, but the flames made her even more stunning than usual. The sound of Cinna whispering something to them pulled him back to reality.

"What did he say?" asked Katniss.

"I think he wants us to hold hands," Peeta interpreted, although he wasn't completely sure if that was Cinna's request or his own. He shrugged and grabbed Katniss's hand as their chariot rolled out into the ring.

Peeta knew he had to appear calm, but deep down he was terrified. At this moment, the entire country of Panem would be focused on the District 12 tributes. He couldn't look intimidated. Instead, he calmly waved to the crowd in the stands. Just like I've got this all under control, he thought. The only thing he was fully aware of was Katniss's hand gripping his. Staying concentrated on that was the one thing keeping him in that chariot.

Katniss must have realized how tightly she'd been holding his hand, because he suddenly felt the physical pressure of her hand go away.

"Don't," he said. "Don't let go. I might fall out of this thing."

Katniss obliged, reassuming her circulation impairing grip. Peeta could tell she was relying on him to keep her stable just as much as he was relying on her. Neither one of them dared release the other one's hand until the chariot stopped moving and they were ushered onto the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

After the District 12 tributes arrived on their floor of the Training Center, Peeta found his way to his room and took a shower. The Capitol showers were unlike anything he'd ever experienced - much more luxurious than the ones on the train, and certainly better than the bath in District 12. He hoped maybe a long shower would help calm the adrenaline coursing through his body. Despite his nerves, he had been able to keep his composure rather well while riding the chariot. Now he needed a break to let his guard down.

This experience, riding into the arena and seeing all the tributes for the first time was the first time the Games felt real to Peeta. This was actually happening. This is not a dream. In a few weeks time, all of the tributes in that arena tonight are going to be dead.

Except for one.

In a few weeks, he was going to be dead. If all went according to plan. He could only hope that it would. That once he had carried out his part of the plan, Katniss would be able to do her part and survive.

Katniss. How could he tell her? Should he tell her? She'd never believe him he knew that much. Katniss might be a great hunter, but she was completely oblivious when it came to relationships and feelings. She's never be able to understand how much he loved her. And he didn't blame her. Besides the incident with the bread five years ago, they'd never had any interactions. Why should a baker's son want anything to do with some girl from the Seam?

Peeta hated the Capitol for putting him in this situation. Being forced to fight to the death alongside the girl he loved. Not that the Capitol knew anything about his feelings for Katniss. This was just a standard reaping for them. But not for Peeta. He couldn't get rid of the idea that maybe having his name pulled out of that bowl created some sort of opportunity for Katniss and him. He knew that was ridiculous, of course. In less than a week they would be inside the arena. There couldn't be any possibility of romance. Still, he couldn't stand the fact that he would die without Katniss ever knowing how he felt.

Peeta got out of the shower and got dressed for dinner, still feeling confused. But he knew he had to conceal that confusion, so he calmly made his way to the dining room. Peeta didn't pay much attention to the dinner conversation. Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, and Portia mainly discussed their costumes for the interviews. All Peeta could concentrate on was Katniss eating next to him.

"I know you," Katniss blurted, startled.

Peeta looked up to see the red haired girl in white clothing setting a flaming cake on the table. How could Katniss know this girl?

Everyone started at Katniss.

"Katniss, don't be silly!" said Effie nervously. "How could you possibly know an avox?"

"A what?" Katniss asked.

"An avox is traitor to the Capitol," Cinna explained calmly. "You must be confused," he assured her.

Peeta knew Katniss wasn't confused. She had sounded so sure when she said she knew the girl. But he also knew that Katniss was in a troublesome situation, and needed a way out.

"Delly Cartwright!" he suggested.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"I thought she looked familiar too. And then I realized, she's a dead ringer for Delly Cartwright," he lied.

"Oh, yes. Delly. It must be the hair." Katniss added, picking up on Peeta's lie.

"Something about the eyes as well."

"Oh...well if that's all," said Cinna. 'Let's get back to dessert."

They resumed the meal, but Peeta was distracted. That avox girl looked nothing like chubby, blonde haired Delly, and they both knew it. So what had Katniss been talking about?

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session," said Haymitch. "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow, and I'll go over everything you need to know. For now, you two get some rest," he told them.

Peeta knew he should head off to bed, so he would be ready to make a good impression at training tomorrow. But he couldn't stop wondering how Katniss knew the avox. He had to find out.


End file.
